Worlds Apart
by AvatarRoku32
Summary: Free!/Fairy Tail crossover. "What's wrong?" "It's blank." Nagisa showed Rei the blank pages, "After this page." They flipped through the previous pages, the boys glanced at one another in fear and fascination as the ink receded from the pages. They were about to scream Haru's name when the book began to glow. Their eyes grew in alarm and in two seconds they had disappeared.
1. Where Are We?

Nagisa, Rei and Haru were splayed out on Haru's bed. Nagisa was immersed in the manga book he had just bought at the comic book store the three of them visited. Rei had convinced Nagisa to join him, making the blonde boy feel guilty as Rei would be dragged along to everything Nagisa want to do. They still didn't know how Haru was dragged into their little adventure, but the two boys were not complaining as the raven haired teen offered them dinner.

"Nagisa, what are you reading?" Rei asked, peeking over his comic, curious as to why his boyfriend was silent. The blonde boy didn't seem to hear him and Haru nudged the blonde and flicked the boy on the nose.

"Huh, what?" Nagisa focused, rubbing his nose.

"Rei wanted to know what you're reading."

"Oh sorry honey boo." Nagisa nudged his foot on Rei's leg. "It's called Fairy Tail."

Nagisa moved over and stuck the book under Rei's nose. Haruka rolled his eyes as the two boys snuggled and he left them to check on the stew he was preparing for the three of them. Nagisa pecked Rei's cheek before he once again absorbed himself into his manga. Rei smiled and continued with his own. After several minutes Rei's concentration was broken as Nagisa moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's blank." Nagisa showed Rei the blank pages, "After this page."

They flipped through the previous pages, the boys glanced at one another in fear and fascination as the ink receded from the pages. They were about to scream Haru's name when the book began to glow. Their eyes grew in alarm and in two seconds they had disappeared. The book left behind, laying open on Haru's bed.

* * *

Haruka yawned as he stirred the pot filled with his Mackerel stew. He tasted the stew sighing in satisfaction. He called the two boys down. Getting impatient, Haru took his bowl, climbed the stairs and opened his bedroom door.

"Dinner is downstairs if you guys want some." Haru's words falling on nothing. "Nagisa, Rei?"

Haru moved into his room, the book Nagisa was reading was left open and glowing ever so slightly. Curiosity got the better of the raven haired man and he walked over, grasping the book in his hands. The pages were blank as he flicked through, furrowing his brow as to why Nagisa was so immersed in the book if it was empty. He turned to the first page and let out a little noise to find ink rewriting itself, the picture forming two familiar teens conversing together. Haru touched the page as the ink wrote itself under his finger. Suddenly the book began to glow brightly. Haruka chucked the book down but it was too late. Haru was drawn over to his bed by an unknown force and He let out a high pitched noise he didn't know he could produce, as he somehow headed head first into the book.

* * *

Haruka fluttered his eyes open, glancing at the clear blue sky. His furrowed his brow not remembering going outside. He then realised he was lying down and raised himself up, his foot knocking his bowl full of mackerel stew. Haru picked it up and glimpsed at his surroundings noting the detached houses along the canal. His eyes drew him to two teens bickering at one another on the other side of the canal. He crossed a bridge a bit further up and approached them.

"Will you two stop bickering?"

Nagisa and Rei jumped back in fright at the unexpected arrival of their friend. Nagisa's eyes lit up and wrapped his arms around the raven haired teens waist.

"Oh Haru-chan. I'm so glad you're here."

"Where is here exactly?" Haruka asked after removing himself from Nagisa's grip.

"Well from what Nagisa has told me, it seems we were teleported into the manga book he was reading. We are in some town called Mangolia?"

"Yup." Nagisa nodded eagerly.

"And how do we get home?" Haru asked, raising a brow. Rei frowned and shrugged while Nagisa furrowed his eyes in concentration.

"We could try to ask someone." Rei suggested.

"Well if we're going to do that, there's only one place to go for help!" Nagisa announced, grasping Rei by his arm, dragging him away quickly. Haruka rolled his eyes and shuffled after them. Nagisa could see the huge cathedral looking building in the distance and picked up his pace, dragging Rei with him leaving Haruka shouting at them to slow down.

* * *

Natsu was sitting with Erza and Lucy at the guild, listening to their girl talk, looking bored waiting for the ice wizard to return. His attention went over to the guild doors as they opened, frowning as it wasn't Gray to appeared but two teens looking bewildered and scared. Natsu sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling.

"Hey Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, noticing the confused look on the pink haired teens face. Natsu pointed over at the two boys.

"Do you know those two?"

"No, why?" Lucy shrugged, Erza furrowing her brow.

"They don't smell of anything." Natsu announced.

* * *

Haruka had lost the two boys, huffing at the step of a huge building. He shrugged and walked to the door. He opened it gently, eyes flashing in recognition of his two friends and called out to them.

"Nagisa, Rei! You could slow d-" Haru instantly stopped talking and gulped as something sharp was held against his neck. He glanced to the side to find a red haired female, clad in armour, staring sternly at him.

"Who are you?" The lady interrogated, her sword threatening to slice the raven haired teens throat.

"H-H-Haru." He spluttered out. "Please don't kill me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea." Haru's breathe hitched as the sword pushed further against his throat. "Nagisa!"

The two boys turned to find their friend at sword point. They went to make their way over but were stopped by two flaming fists. The scarlet head woman nodded to her pink haired companion and turned back to her prisoner.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once again. Haruka frowned and began to shake slightly.

"I told you, I don't know."

"He's telling the truth." The pink haired teen stated, letting his flame fade. The scarlet haired woman lowered her sword and Rei and Nagisa rushed forward and hid behind Haru.

"Alright if you don't know why you're here. How did you get here?" The woman crossed her arms, the look in her eye causing the boys to shiver.

"Funny story." Nagisa explained. "We were sucked into a book and here we are."

Natsu let out a laugh, sobering as Erza was complementing the boys words. He walked up to his friend and nudged her.

"You actually believe that?"

"Well yes." The woman nodded, "They don't have a scent, unknown to this world and look at them."

They both turned to the three boys, their attire alien to the equip mage. The tall purple haired boy and the small blonde were glancing frantically around the hall, taking in the detail while the raven haired man was staring sadly at his bowl.

"I think they're cute." Lucy popped up beside Haru, which caused the teen to take a step back and fall to the floor in shock. Lucy offered her hand and the raven teen looked at her cautiously before accepting the hand.

"Thank you." He nodded in appreciation.

"I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy gave him her signature smile.

"Haru."

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Lucy asked, tugging the teen to a table. Rei and Nagisa followed keeping an eye on the pink and scarlet haired teens.

"I followed Nagisa. I think this is familiar to him."

"Yeah, I read it in the book I was reading. You guys are amazing!"Nagisa exclaimed, chatting away.

Natsu and Erza were staring amazingly at their comrade. Lucy had got them to open up so easily. They glanced at one another and approached the table.

"We could ask the master. I'm sure he'll know what to do." Lucy had suggested.

"Ask the old man what?" Natsu popped a brow.

"How to get home." Haruka stated, fingering the rim of his bowl. Natsu slumped down beside Haru and placed a hand on the bowl, accidently brushing Haru's hand. He heated his palm and the stew began to steam. Haru's eyes widened and he glanced from the bowl to Natsu then back again. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Natsu smiled goofily at him, creating a flame in his palm. Haru awed silently while Nagisa gasped.

"There's no such thing as magic." Rei pushed his glasses up. "There's no scientific proof."

"Then how do you explain this?" He pointed to his palm.

"Fiction. You are in a book after all." Rei explained feeling slightly smug.

"Rei!" Nagisa scolded the boy, frowning at the angered looks on the guild members faces. Natsu couldn't get the smell of the stew from his brain and eyed it hungrily.

"Can I try that?"

"Sure." Haru nodded, letting Natsu take the bowl and bring it to his lips. He slurped and growled in satisfaction.

"This is amazing! HAPPY!" The pink haired shouted across the hall. Haruka, Rei and Nagisa's mouths dropped as a small blue cat sprouted small white wings and fluttered over to them.

"Aye Natsu?" The cat asked, planting himself on the table.

"You've got to try this!" He pushed the bowl under the cats nose. "It's got mackerel in it."

The cats eyes sparkled and he took a sip and purred in happiness. "This is yummy! Did you make this Erza?"

"No, our new friend made it." gesturing to the raven haired teen, staring eyes wide at the cat.

"He's talking." Haruka pointed out.

"Of course he is." Natsu laughed, before sobering at the scared and confused look on not only Haru's face but on Rei's as well. "Do you not have talking cats where you're from?"

Haru shook his head. "Or flying cats."

"What's going on? Why all the gloomy faces?"

Haruka glanced around and his eyes landed on a rather handsome black haired teen, who to Haru's surprise was in nothing but his underwear. He felt movement beside him and himself along with Rei and Nagisa all gasped in fear as Natsu slammed his fiery fist into the new comers face, sending him flying into the far wall.


	2. Newest Members

Natsu awoke, pain down his sides. He groaned as his lifted himself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. A blonde appeared in his vision, mothering over him.

"Natsu, you're awake! Are you okay?"

He grunted in response, rubbing his head and blearily glanced up. Natsu felt something knock his shoulder and his focus shifted to his raven haired rival. The man was slowly shifting into him as a blue haired water mage fussed over the man.

"Get off me." Natsu grumbled, pushing Gray hard into the water mage and smirked as Gray frantically tried to scramble away from the clinging girl.

"Juvia, leave me alone." Gray growled, finally able to remove himself from the vice grip.

"Juvia is just worried about you." The mage pouted.

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

"Hey Natsu. Are you okay?" Lucy asked again, poking his cheek.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Luce." Natsu reassured. "Fit as a fiddle."

He glanced around the guild searching for his flying companion. "Where's Happy?"

"He's taking Rei and Nagisa on a tour."

"Who?" Natsu tilted his head in question.

"Gray must of hit your head harder than we thought." Lucy sighed, eyeing the ice mage. "Do you remember those three boys that don't have a distinct scent?"

Natsu's brain ticked over, two boys, blonde and nerdy looking then another joined, attractive, bright blue eyes and a surprise look etched on his face.

"Do you not have flying cats where you're from?"

The boy shook his head, "Or talking cats."

"Alas he remembers." Lucy smiled at the recognition on the fire mages face.

"Where are they?"

"I just told you where Rei and Nagisa were." The celestial mage knocked the teens head. "Erza send Haru to keep Gajeel company."

* * *

Haruka was staring at the bowl placed in front of the man. His name was Gajeel, if he remembered correctly. A long mane of black hair, piercings littered his face and cold aura surrounded his person. But that wasn't something Haru even found off putting. What it was, was the bowl full of nails, screws, even scrap metal that he was stuffing into his mouth. Haru tried not to flinch every time he crunched down. His teeth must be made of steel. Haruka shivered slightly as Gajeel started another mouth full. Haruka glanced up at the man and found himself already being watched.

Gajeel had reluctantly agreed to keep an eye on the stranger. He was quiet and boring. His eyes never leaving the bowl. Gajeel let a smirk appear as the boy shivered and studied him as the he glanced up.

"So what are you?" Gajeel broke the silence.

"What?"

"What are you? Magic wise?"

Haru furrowed his brow. He didn't have powers. He wasn't even supposed to be here. He just wanted to go home to where everything made sense. What was he supposed to say? That he didn't possess magic? Surely they're were people in this world that didn't have magic. The people he passed on the river seemed normal. As normal as you could get here.

"I don't have any magic." He replied, taking the gamble.

"Disappointing." The bigger man huffed, flicking a nail into his mouth.

"Do you have magic?" Haruka asked.

"I do." Gajeel replied.

"Is that why you're eating metal?"

"Would you like some?" He offered, even though he knew the answer.

"Oh no thank you." Haru waved a hand in refusal. "My stomach won't agree."

"Your loss." Gajeel let a smile grace his lips. He was surprised at the polite rejection. It was nice. He was used to demeaning comments, insults and strange looks.  
Gajeel's attention was diverted to a girly shout, a familiar shout. He furrowed his brow as he watched Gray attempt to remove himself from yet another death grip from the water mage.

"Juvia. Will you leave him alone!" Gajeel barked across the room. The blue haired girl froze and glanced over. Her eyes sparkled sadly but let her grip loosen.

"Who is she?" Haruka asked. "She seems to listen to you."

"We're friends. We aren't originally from this guild." Gajeel explained, eyes still staring into her. "Juvia is a water mage. She-"

Haru didn't hear the rest of what Gajeel had to say. He heard water and something about mage and he left the table and approached Juvia, eyes sparkling.

"Juvia?"

Said girl diverted her attention from her love to a raven haired man, who was looking at her in awe.

"Can Juvia help you?"

"Gajeel told me you're a water mage." Haru spoke. "I'm Haru."

"It's nice to meet you." Juvia smiled, gripping Gray's arm as he tried to walk away.

"Could you show me your magic?" Haru requested. "I'd love to see it."

Juvia's hand dropped from Gray's arm and stared at Haru. "You want to see Juvia's magic?"

"If that's okay?" Haruka let a small smile grace his lips, hoping that she'd see him as a friend.

"No one has ever asked to view my magic before." She was taken aback. She took a moment to process her thoughts before she nodded excitedly. "I'd love to show you."

"Should we go to a water source or-" his eyes widened as Juvia began producing water from her hands.

"I am a water source." Juvia giggled at Haru's amazed face.

* * *

Natsu watched as Juvia showed Haru every move she knew. Gray was long forgotten and she was soaking every bit of attention from the curious free style swimmer. Natsu felt a slight feeling of jealously due to the lack of Haru's attention and it didn't go unnoticed. He met beautiful blue eyes and let a goofy smile appear as the teen, waved slightly at him. Haruka motioned him over and Natsu tried not to limp. He arrived as Juvia finished and Haru was praising a embarrassed water mage.

"Juvia doesn't deserve such praise."

"Of course you do." Natsu nodded. "You have amazing abilities. You are part of Fairy Tail after all."

Juvia smiled and thanked him, suddenly remembering why she used her magic she turned to her admirer.

"Why did you want Juvia to show you her power?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Because Haru-chan is a water freak." A new voice joined the conversation. They turned to see Nagisa running up to them, dragging a protesting Rei behind him and a giggling blue cat took his place on Natsu's shoulder.

"Does that mean he's made of water too?" Happy cooed.

"You're made of water?" Haru turned. He lifted Juvia's arm and prodded her side. "How is that possible?"

Juvia let out a small giggle and swatted his arm away. "I don't know. I've always been like this."

Naigsa jumped on Haru. "Haru-chan guess what?"

"Tell me." Haruka played along, still focusing on the woman in front of him.

"They have a pool."

Haruka dropped Nagisa and his eyes sparkled in hope and glee. "Where?"


	3. We Don't Belong Here

Happy was flying ahead, his white wings flapping silently. He was guiding a sparkled eyed raven haired teen, two knowing friends and several confused Fairy Tail guild members. When they made it outside, with the pool coming into view, Haru's eyes gleamed. The sun light made the water sparkle causing Haruka to start unbuttoning his shirt. He glanced at Nagisa at his side, wanting an approval to head out, knowing he'd get in trouble again if he didn't. Nagisa smiled and nodded eagerly and watched as the teen began running, clothes flying in all directions, obscuring the man. When his sight cleared Haru was mid dive and smiled in awe at the perfect entry.

Gray let out a low whistle.

"He's almost as good as you at stripping." Lucy nudged the ice wizard, who looked at her sceptically. "Almost."

Natsu was staring wide eyed at the swimming figure. He was beautiful. The way he threw his clothes off so fluidly reminded him of Gray but more elegant. He didn't know much about swimming but he was incredible. They walked out and watched as the boy did his turn about, reaching the end and popped his head up. Natsu stood transfixed as the boy flicked his hair from side to side. The water sparkled in the sun as it flew from his locks. The fire mage followed a droplet roll down his nose, over his tempting plump lips, flowing down the swimmers biteable neck, over his defined collarbone and into the water.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa jumped in after removing his own clothes. The others following Nagisa's lead.

* * *

 ** _*Back in Iwatobi*_**

 _"Haru!?" The voice called. "You home?"_

 _The red haired male knocked once more before he huffed and went round the back and tried the door. He slipped inside, tutting at the lack to security. He headed to the kitchen after the smell of burning hit his senses. "Haru?!"_

 _He turned the stove off, removing the pot from the heat. He frowned at no response and headed to the free style swimmers room. Maybe he had fallen asleep. The door wide open and the bed empty, Rin sighed and his eyes caught the sight of a book on the bed._

 _"What's he reading now?" Rin spoke. He grabbed it, making himself comfortable and opened to the first page and he narrowed his brow. "What is this?"_

 _Nagisa and Rei were standing there, speaking to one another, Rin flipped the pages and he became more intrigued as Haru joined the scene._

 _"I didn't know Haru was writing a manga." He took a glance at the front the words 'Fairy Tail' were written there. Rin flipped to a random page and Rin threw the book away and gasped. "What the fuck!"_

 _The pages were writing themselves. That's not normal. Rin shook his head. He had imagined it. Surely. He cautiously brought the book back to his face and he watched in both fear and excitement as the ink wrote itself. A swimming pool. Haru, Nagisa and Rei were there but there were several people he didn't recognise. They all had the same tattoo, varying in sizes and colours. Rin needed to know what was going on._

 _"Since Haru isn't here, I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing this." Rin chuckled to himself as he stood and left, heading back to Samesuka Academy to read it from the start._

 _As he settled down in his bunk, rereading the book and finally understanding what happened. Rin decided to keep reading, knowing the boys will find a way back. He didn't want to tell anyone especially Makoto. He'd panic and become hysterical. He hoped Sousuke wouldn't be back for hours so if he examined what was happening he'd find a way to help. His eyes wandered as the story played out._

* * *

After finally managed to drag Haruka away from the pool. Nagisa, Rei and Haruka were now stood before a small man. A impressive moustache dominated his face and his white hair showed the wisdom he held.

"Who are these boys?" The small man asked the red haired warrior.

"Nagisa, Rei and Haru." She pointed to each of them in turn. "They have come for our help."

He grunted and eyed the meat in front of him. The smaller boy was extremely happy, his eyes sparkling. The tallest boy, with red rimmed glasses seemed wary. As he should. The third boy had blank features, his face betrayed nothing.

"How can we be of assistance?" The man asked, arms crossed, sitting on the bar, his staff laying across his knees.

"We were magically transported here and have come for your help to help us find a way home." Rei took the lead.

"How did you get here?"

"A book."

The man rose a brow and glanced at Erza with a sceptical look. "What they say is true, Master."

The master hummed in consideration and acknowledged the foreigners once again.

"I see your dilemma." The man nodded, "A strange dilemma indeed. I must think on this."

The three boys bowed in thanks.

"For now you will join us here at Fairy Tail to avoid suspicion."

"But they don't have powers." Gajeel growled.

"I'm the Guild Master." He pointed out. "And I say they are to join."

"Hey who says we don't have powers?" Nagisa pouted. "We just need to unlock them!"

Haruka rolled his eyes and the master called out.

"Mirajane." A white haired woman from behind the bar turned her head, smiling brightly. "Will you please make the boys welcoming official?"

"Of course!" Her voice tinkled causing Haru to unintentionally shiver. She beckoned them over and the members who were there gathered round. Nagisa was first, the bright yellow symbol sitting proudly on the excited blondes hand. Rei's purple mark was stamped on the inside of his wrist, he hoped it would disappear if they ever got back home. Haruka who stood in his jammers choice his dark blue mark to be somewhere no one would see with clothes on. Mirajane stamped the mark just over Haru's hip bone, smiling smugly at her work.

"You are now officially members of Fairy Tail."

Nagisa cheered, pulling on Rei's arm. Haruka sighed and smiled at his friends. He was glad they were enjoying themselves but home was nagging at his mind and he frowned.

"Congratulations." A arm was slung over his shoulders. Haru turned his head to find a bright, toothy smile, reminding him of his red haired friend, Rin. Natsu's pink hair brushed his cheek and his black eyes boring into blue.

"Thanks," Haruka muttered.

"What's wrong?" Natsu's smile faded. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course." Haru reassured, glancing at his friends. Nagisa was comparing his mark with Lucy's and Rei was speaking formally with Erza. "It's just, we don't belong here."

"Hey?" Natsu twisted him around. "We'll get you home. I promise."

Haruka saw the fire and determination burning in his eyes and let a small smile grace his lips. "Thank you Natsu."

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Nagisa called, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Lucy-chan says we should take a mission!"

"A mission?"

"Well since you'll be here for a while and I'm sure you'll be bored being boxed up in here, I thought you'd like to go on your first mission."

"What kind of mission?" Haru cocked his head to the side.

"An easy one. Maybe capture some bandits, find a book."

"Bandits?" Rei interrupted. "I've never been in a physical fight before."

"What?!" Both Gray and Natsu exclaimed.

"Then we'll accompany you!" Lucy ignored the shocked faces of her teammates and pulled Rei to the job board. Haruka came up behind them, glancing over Lucy's head at the many differing jobs. All intriguing and different.

"What are Jewels?"

"That's the currency." Lucy explained. "I guess you don't have that where you're from?"

"No, we have Yen." Haruka answered.

"So do any of these capture you attention?"

Nagisa had joined them now with Natsu, Gray and Erza in tow. Nagisa's magenta eyes quickly scanning the vast amount of jobs. He got bored and just ripped one from the board.

"This one."

He handed it Lucy who examined it before smiling brightly. "This should be easy with all of us going."

"What's the job?"

"To find flowers for an elderly alchemist."

Rei and Haru exchanged glances before they nodded and Nagisa and Lucy cheered, grasping each other.

"Alright! Lets go!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air before he grasped Haru's wrist and pulled the resistance swimmer out of the guild.

"Well he's excited." Rei pushed his glasses upon his nose.

"He always is." Gray rolled his eyes, "Come on, we better catch up before Flame Brain burdens Haru with his motion sickness."


	4. First Mission

The train ride was nothing out of the ordinary. Natsu was knocked out by Erza who took him in her lap. Gray watched the scenery outside, Lucy was talking with Nagisa and Rei while Haruka had Happy on his lap, discussing their love of Mackerel.

Shortly after departing the train they ran into another member of Fairy Tail.

"Wendy." Natsu greeted, waving frantically at her.

"Natsu-san." She smiled brightly. Greeting her other team mates her eyes landed on three strangers she's never seen before. She glanced at them in curiosity, brushing her skirt she gave them her brightest smile. "Nice you meet you, I'm Wendy."

"I'm Nagisa." The blonde waved, "This is Rei-chan and Haru-can."

Rei smiled and Haruka nodded. "I'm here too you know."

A small white cat appeared behind her, arms crossed, huffing. Haru's eyes widened. Another one?! This one seemed more mature than the childish blue, Happy.

"Sorry Carla." Wendy apoligised.

"Nonsense Wendy." Carla waved her off. "Now who are these three?"

"They're our newest members." Natsu exclaimed. "They're on their first mission."

* * *

Wendy and after a while of convincing, Carla, joined the team on their mission. When they arrived at the plant covered alchemists house Erza took the lead and found herself shortly afterwards in a forest searching for some blue flower called the Rose Edna. Gray, Wendy and Carla split from the group to cover more ground.

Haru was getting fed up, they'd been out here for hours, finding no sign of the blue flower. There were purple, red, every colour but the one they were searching for. The forest was quiet and Haruka breathed in the fresh air.

 _Nagisa! Look out!_

Haruka jumped. That sounded almost like his red headed friend, Rin. Haru furrowed his brow, he shook his head and continued his search for the blue flower.

 _NAGISA!_

There it was again. That definitely sounded like Rin. Haru glanced over to his blonde headed friend who was giggling with Lucy. That's when he saw it. The glint of the spear head, heading straight for Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" Haru screamed, he ran from his spot, pushing Lucy out of the way and shoved Nagisa down.

 _HARU!_

"Haru-chan, what was that-" Nagisa spoke sulkily before he let out a gasp. Before him stood Haru, blood dribbling down his mouth. Nagisa's eyes began to well when he saw what Haru had protected him from. A spear had imbedded itself into Haru's abdomen. "Oh my god, Haru."

Haruka had blocked out the world, staring down at himself. A thick pole was protruding out of him. Blood was seeping through his shirt and his hands shook as he began to feel the immense pain hit him all at once. He coughed heavily, blood splattering the grass below him. The cough causing the pole to insert itself deeper causing Haru to scream out in pain. Haru wasn't aware of the fight happening around him as Natsu and Erza fought the bandits that had crossed paths with them. Lucy had gathered Rei and Nagisa and stood before the three of them ready to protect them if need be.

Rei and Nagisa were calling Haru's name but were ignored. Haruka fell to his knees when the fighting ceased. One hand on his wound the other on the ground. He was gasping for air, only to be coughing up blood. Nagisa bent down, shaking all over.

"Haru-chan."

"I c-can't b-breathe." He stuttered out, he began to panic, his eyes widening in fear. He was going to die.

"Do something." Nagisa spoke to Lucy. "Please."

"There's nothing I can do."

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Nagisa roared, bursting into tears. "Please. Someone. Haru-chan."

Natsu and Erza had gathered round after hearing Nagisa's yelling and they all gasped. Natsu fell to Haru's side.

"Haru, hey look at me."

Haruka felt his head being turned to find worried, black orbs. "You're going to be fine."

Haru stared into his eyes and slowly he calmed down, fresh blood was still seeping from his wound and mouth but Natsu's calming eyes distracted him from the obvious. He continued to stare at Natsu when he turned to speak to his comrades.

"Where's Wendy?"

"She should be back soon." Erza replied, "She can't of gone far."

"Happy I need you to find her." Natsu spoke to his exeed. Happy just nodded and flew off. Haru grasped Natsu's arm.

"Am I g-going to d-die?" Haruka whispered.

"No." Natsu shook his head furiously. "I won't let that happen."

Haru gave him a small smile and closed his eyes for a moment. His hand slipped away from Natsu's arm to grasp his wound once again. Natsu saw Haru's blood on his arm and he narrowed his brow. He wasn't about to let Haru slip away from him. He'd only just met him and he wanted to get to know him.

"Natsu, I found her." Happy fluttered down, Wendy appeared, huffing in breaths as Carla and Gray appeared behind her.

"What happened?" Carla spoke. Wendy saw them all gathered round and made her way through and her eyes widened. No time to gawk she thought. She bent down and put a hand on Haru's shoulder. Haru glanced up at her and she smiled warmly.

"You're going to be okay." Wendy turned to Natsu. "We need to remove the weapon."

"What?!" Nagisa spoke. "That could kill him!"

"That's why I'm here." Wendy spoke. "I can't heal it if there's something in the way."

Haruka grasped Nagisa's hand and nodded. Nagisa frowned.

"Okay, but I want to remove it."

"I'll do that." Erza stated. "I'm stronger."

* * *

Haruka was on his feet, being held up by Natsu and Gray. Rei and Nagisa were watching, everything was crossed in hope that they knew what they were doing and would save their senpei. Erza was standing before Haru, hands grasping the pole, reading herself to pull. Wendy was on stand by, her magic ready to heal. Haru gave one glance at his friends before he closed his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Erza asked. Haruka nodded and Erza began to pull.

Haru screamed in pain, writhing in the mens clutches. He could feel the spear slowly make its way out of his body. He felt the spear head wedge and he shrieked in pain and Erza stopped.

"It's wedged. I'm going to have to twist it around."

"It's okay. You'll be fine." Natsu whispered in his ear. Haruka was breathing hard, he nodded. Nagisa and Rei were bawling their eyes out, amazed at how strong their friend and mentor was. Erza began to twist the spear, Haru could feel the spear release, tearing at his flesh. He howled in pain and felt Erza yank out the spear. Haruka felt light headed, letting himself be laid down, he's eyes began to fuzz over, a pink and black blur dominated his eye line. Wendy was at his side, hands over his wound, whispering her magic, watching the wound close and the bleeding stop. She was relieved that the spear hadn't hit any major arteries and smiled as Natsu was stroking the raven haired males head, his black eyes adoring the boy in front of him.

"You're okay!" Rei and Nagisa rushed forward crying into Haru's chest. Haruka could only grunt, his voice gone with all his screaming. He let his vision clear and with Natsu's help sat up, his hand made his way to his wound. The blood was still wet but through it was clear. His body had knitted itself together, leaving nothing but a thin white line. He sought out Wendy and she was still smiling.

"Thank you." He spoke with great appreciation. She let a small blush flush her cheeks.

"Oh it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing." Carla interrupted, pulling on the girls arm. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"Rest." Carla ordered, not taking no as an answer. She glanced at the thankful boy and eyed him over. "You might want to clean yourself up. There's a small pond not far from here."

Haru nodded politely at the white cat and tried to pick himself up only to find himself too weak, he fell back only to find himself being held. He glanced behind to see Natsu holding him.

"Thank you." He let his weight be held by the dragon slayer and wrapped his arm around the mans shoulders.

"Lets get you cleaned up."


	5. The Rose Edna

_**Oh my god you guys! Pokemon Go! Please tell me you guys have got it and are as obsessed with it as I am!**_

 ** _Chapter 5 guys! They find the Rose and Natsu really wants to tell Haru he likes him._**

* * *

 _Rin watched as Haru pushed Nagisa down, taking the flying spear himself. Rin's eyes widened and was sickened at the sight. He was glad he was only reading it. Rin could feel Nagisa's guilt seeping through the pages and watched as he had leave one of his closest friends life to the members of Fairy Tail, hoping with all his being they would save him. Rin sighed in relief as the young blue haired girl, Wendy, healed Haruka._

 _"What's going on with that book?"_

 _Rin jumped, heart hammering in his chest, the book thrown from his hand. He grasped his chest and watched speechless as none other than Sousuke walked over, bending down to pick up the book._

 _"Wait!" Rin scrambled from his bunk and dived for the book, closing it._

 _"What's your problem man?" Sousuke mumbled, brow narrowed. He saw the title of the book and his eyes widened slightly. "Hey, I didn't know you were into Fairy Tail."_

 _"You know this book?" Rin sat crossed legged on the floor. Sousuke walked over to his bag and pulled out an exact replica. "Can I see it?"_

 _"Sure." Sousuke shrugged, passing his book over. Rin quickly flipped through. No Nagisa. No Rei and no Haru. So Haruka definitely has a magical book. Oh god what was he going to do?_

 _"What's wrong. You seem anxious."_

 _"I just- Wait a second." Rin's brow rose. He laid out the books, the flower that Haru and the others were searching for was pictured in Sousuke's. "The Ro-"_

 _"-se Edna." Sousuke finished._

 _"Do they find it?"_

 _"Yeah, it's at a small pool, behind a rock."_

 _"Did anyone get injured looking for it?" Rin asked, seriousness seeping through._

 _"No, There were some bandits."_

 _"So it's the same story." Rin nodded in understanding. "How do they find the Rose?"_

 _"Natsu finds it."_

* * *

Haruka sighed in both relief and delight at being in the water once again. The crystal clear water soaked over his aching muscles and he ran a hand over his new scar, washing away the blood. The water turned a light pink and he frowned. Natsu was watching him from the shore, making sure the raven haired man didn't faint from blood lost. Haruka dipped his head under the water, wiping away the blood from his chin. He could still taste the metallic liquid on his tongue, making him feel sick.

Natsu noticed the boy had been under far much longer than normal. He panicked and dove in, clothes and all. Haru was staring at him eyes wide. Natsu spluttered in water and floated to the top, embarrassed by his sudden action.

 _HARU CAN YOU HEAR ME!?_

Haru gasped, accidentally allowing water into his lungs. He swam up and began retching into the water.

"Are you okay?"

Natsu swam over, Haru waved him off, banging his chest several times. He allowed Natsu to guide him to the edge of the pool. Haru's eyes narrowed, why is Rin in his head?

 _Oi Haru! I know your thinking about me!_

Haruka furrowed his brow. _Only because you almost made me DROWN!_

 _Pish Posh, now this is important. The rose you're looking for is behind the rock to your left!_

Haruka glanced to his left to see Natsu staring worriedly at him.

"What?"

"You seem I don't know, agitated. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Haru nodded. "Just distracted I guess."

"You did lose a lot of blood." Natsu bit his lip. "I should go get Wendy."

He removed himself from the pool, warming himself, letting his clothes steam dry. He didn't hear Haru silently follow his lead, he did hear the slight yelp and turned to see Haruka trip right into him. Natsu's hit the ground with an oomph. Ocean blue eyes locked with black and neither of them spoke. Haru's skin began to flush, the boy below him was quite well built. He glanced away, slapping himself mentally for thinking such things.

"Hey look! It's the flower!"

Haruka turned to see Natsu pointing at the prettiest flower Haru had ever laid eyes on. Its royal blue petals, seem to sparkle in the sunlight. It's stem curled round like a pipe cleaner being twisted around your finger.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is."

Haruka turned back to Natsu to see him smiling rather dreamily at him. Haru rose a brow in confusion.

 _Somebody has a crush._

Haru twitched his eye in annoyance at Rin's interfering voice.

Natsu registered what he said and let out a awkward cough. The raven haired teen seemed to remember their compromising position and scrambled up, apologising. Natsu followed, standing before the half naked boy, placing a hand on his neck he smiled.

 _He liiikkkeeessss you!_

 _Shut it Rin!_

Haru saw Natsu about to speak when Haruka decided to cut in, not wanting to hear anymore of Rin's teasing.

"Let's just get the flower and join the others."

Natsu frowned, watching the swimmer dress once again and delicately pluck the flower from its roots.

 _He's sad now. You're so cruel Haru._

Haruka swore he'd kill Rin if they ever got out of this.

* * *

They made it back to the group, Natsu had cheered up during their trip back. He noticed Haru's eyes twitching every so often and he would jump slightly at random moments. Natsu just thought he was still processing what happened to him and thought nothing of it. Haruka on the other hand had had enough. Rin would suddenly starting speaking and scare him, causing him to grip his fists in frustration. Rin's talking seemed to cease when the group came into view.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa seemed to magically appear in front of him from across the clearing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nagisa." Haru awkwardly patted the boys hair as he began to cry, eyeing the purple haired boy for help.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan." Nagisa sobbed. "It's all my fault."

"Nagisa I need to talk to you and Rei. _Privately_." Haru emphasised privately and eyed the group. "Please excuse us a moment."

Haruka bowed before shuffling his friends away from ear shot, little did he know he was in the presence of two dragon slayers.

"What's up Haru-chan?"

"Can you hear voices?"

Rei rose a brow, worried their senpai had gone crazy from blood loss. Nagisa sniggered before sobering noticing Haru's serious expression.

"What voices?" Rei asked.

"Rin."

"Rin-chan is here?" Naigsa peaked up, searching around. "Where?"

"In here." Haru pointed to his head.

"Oh how come Rin-chan is talking to you?" Nagisa pouted. Haru shrugged and turned to Rei who was in deep thought, hand on chin.

"Perhaps Rin found the book and somehow figured out how to communicate with us. You." Rei nodded. "Maybe Rin can find us a way back."

"He did know where that flower was."

"Hey guys. Were heading out now." Gray appeared, clad in nothing. Nagisa gasped, Rei averted his eyes and Haruka just blinked. "What?"

"You're.." Haruka pointed down and Gray glanced down, cursing before he covering his private parts.

"Sorry." He apologised. "I better find my clothes."

* * *

They made it back to the alchemists house, handing the flower over, retrieving their reward and heading back to the guild. The three swimmers hoping the small man had figured out a way home. They walked in, Wendy pulled Natsu to the side, whispering in his ear.

Haru sat patiently at the table waiting while his two friends continued to explore. He began to tap the table, his frustration seeping into the hard taps. Natsu plopped down in front of his, giving him a warm smile.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Haruka huffed, that smile reminding him of Makoto, his best friend, he probably didn't even know he was missing. "When can we go home?"

"Do you not like it here?" Natsu frowned.

"I do." Haruka reassured. "But you know we don't belong here."

"You could."

Haru rose a brow, Natsu had grasped his hand and was holding it delicately. Natsu went to continue when Nagisa came bounding over, excitement written all over his face.

"Haru-chan, Lucy-chan friend might-" He stopped, his magenta eyes staring at his friends hand which was being hold rather intimately. Haruka snapped his hand back, not looking at Natsu and rose, pushing Nagisa away.

"What's happened?"

"It's okay Haru-chan, you can stay." Giving Natsu a knowing look from over his shoulder.

"Nagisa." Haruka narrowed his eyes. Nagisa crossed his arms and huffed, blue and magenta locked. Haru didn't waver and Nagisa bowed his head in defeat.

"Fine. Lucy-chan's friend might have found us a way home."

"What?" Surprise etched on Haru's face.


	6. Power Unleashed

Chapter 6 guys! YEW! The gang find out that this has happened before, Team Natsu disappear for a while and Haruka and Nagisa get interrogated.

* * *

Nagisa led Haruka to where Rei was adjusting his glasses, a questioning look plastered on his face. A blue-haired girl with red glasses was using hand gestures and pointing things out of an old, large, chunky book that was placed in front of her.

"Is it possible?" Haru heard the boy ask.

"Is what possible?" Haruka sat down opposite them.

"You may have powers," The unknown girl spoke. "If that's true then unlocking them may create a portal for you to return home."

Haru quirked his brow in ridicule. "What makes you think we have powers?"

"I don't." She shook her head. "But if there's even a slightly possibility that you do, wouldn't you want to explore it?"

The girl had him there. What if they did? There were so many unanswered questions.

"So if they have powers, how do we unlock them Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"I'm still in the process of researching that. From what it says in the passage I think another option will need to be explored."

"How did you find this out?" Haruka inquired, still not hundred percent convinced.

"I was researching something for my mission and I came across a piece that sounded exactly like what Lucy-chan described to me. If this happened to you then surely it's happened before and I think it has."

The blue haired girl twisted the book around and pushed the book to Haru. Tapping to the paragraph that held the answers. Haruka's eyes scanned the words.

 _'A man of old came, lost and confused. He asked me for help, speaking of another world. He rambled about a book and its magical properties. This man was searching for his companion he came with. Curious and worried for the man I went with him._

 _We found the body. Frail and fading. The man was weeping, whispering soft words to his dying companion. He yelled loud, as his friend faded and time stopped. The magic did not work on me for I was his ally and what happened had me amazed. Before my eyes a portal opened. White in colour and calling the man home. He bid me farewell and carried the body to the gateway._

 _To say I was not saddened by his sudden departure would be a lie. I learnt many things about the other world. No magic and easy death, among other tedious things. I write this article in hopes if this tragedy ever occurred again then to find their way home, one may need to feel a personal loss or experience something they have no control over to activate the power within and the way home will be revealed.'_

Haruka glanced up at the blue haired girl. "You really think it'll work?"

"It's worth a try." Levy shrugged.

"We better tell the others," Lucy announced, "They'll want to know."

When the five of them returned back to the main hall, the team was nowhere in sight. Mirajane came over, a tray balanced perfectly at her hip.

"They've taken on a mission." She told them. "They won't be back for a few days."

"They left without me?" Lucy spoke, hurt seeping from her voice.

"Sorry Lucy, it was urgent." Mirajane turned and pointed to a sulking blue cat. "They left Happy too."

* * *

After Nagisa announced he was going to explore the town as team Natsu was nowhere to be seen, Rei and Haru scrambled after him, not wanting to split up. Levy and Lucy along with a depressed Happy stayed behind to continue to study and find a way home for the boys. The three swimmers were currently walking down the road, Nagisa humming to himself, arms casually behind his back.

"We should be coming up with a solution." Rei sighed, "I mean really Nagisa. How is walking going to help?"

"It's not," Nagisa spoke out, smiling at Rei's disbelief. "If we're going home so early, I want to explore."

Rei looked to Haru to knock some sense into the blonde only to find him to have stopped ahead. He rose a brow and was about to speak when Haruka shot out an arm to stop them.

"Haru-chan what's wrong?" Nagisa jogged up to him and peered over his shoulder. Rei went to move beside him when Haru's voice stopped him.

"Rei, turn around and head back to the guild."

"What?"

"Rei, I need you to head back to the guild and tell them we're in trouble."

"Haruka-senpai?" Rei found it weird that Haruka had not turned to speak to him but spoke in front of him.

"Just do what I ask _. Please_."

Rei could hear the plea in the boys voice and slowly nodded before turning and running. Nagisa watched his best friend disappear around the corner and furrowed his brow in worry.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?"

"Those men are watching us." Haruka motioned to the four burly men making their way towards them. He didn't make his motion small or unnoticeable. They were already watching them so what was the point.

"What do we do?"

The men had crossed the bridge now, their steps quickening as the boys became aware of their intentions.

"Run."

Nagisa didn't need to be told twice as he took off down the canal. Haruka was behind him, cursing himself for being such a slow runner. He dared a look behind him and shouted for Nagisa to keep going. The men were apparently fast and Haru knew he'd be caught. If Nagisa was able to escape that was all that mattered to him.

 _Rin!_

 _Tell him to take the next right. By the looks of the book, no one should be down there._

Haruka went to call out when he was pushed forwards, chin hitting concrete,scraping the skin from his face. Groaning in pain, his head was pulled up. The hands straining in his hair, causing him to wince.

"Haru-chan!"

"Keep going!" Haruka belted out, his arms were pulled behind his back and was thrust back onto his feet, pressed against a well-built body. He ignored the aching feel of his wrists being twisted and watched as Nagisa disappeared around the corner, letting out a sigh of relief.

 _Uh oh._

Haruka rose a brow, that didn't sound good. His eyes widened in despair as his blonde friend flew into sight, landing into a heap on the floor. The body that emerged from the dark was almost twice the size of the men holding Haru and was making his away towards the whimpering blonde.

"Nagisa!"

His head swept to the side as a hand collided hard with his cheek. His head was roughly brought forward, to find a slender face before him. His cheek throbbed, he was sure a bright red handprint would be evident on his face. Haruka stared at the beady green eyes in disgust, earning another slap.

"Ah, who do we have here?" The man spoke, his greasy voice, slick with poison. "Two outworlders, whatever shall we do with you?"

The man moved away, revealing a bleeding and bruised unconscious blonde, hoisted in the air by his locks.

"What do you want with us?" Haruka asked, rather heatedly.

"Two things." The man announced, happy to give answers, a twisted smile made it's way onto his face. "One, blood. Two, that infuriating dragon slayer. If you provided me with these things I won't kill your little friend."

* * *

Rei's heart was pounding when he reached the guild doors. He slammed them open, blushing slightly at the attention before pressing forward to the blonde giggling away at the bar.

"Rei, are you okay? You're out of breath." Lucy asked, Happy peering over her shoulder.

"It's Haruka-senpai and Nagisa-kun. I think they're in trouble."

* * *

Haruka winced at the groans of pain every time a kick jolted his young friend. Nagisa lay on the grass, blood seeping from his nose and mouth, his face bruised from the beatings. His body underneath was sure to be in the same state.

"Now where is the dragon slayer?"

"I don't know. I told you, I don't even know what a dragon slayer is."

"LIAR!" The man screamed, his pitch screeching. He kicked Nagisa in the stomach causing the boy breath to hitch and cough violently. "Where is he?"

"I told you, I don't know." Haruka struggled against the men restraining him as he tried to make his way to his suffering friend. "Please leave him alone."

The man grasped the blonde's hair and turned his face to the raven haired man. Magenta eyes locked with blue and Haru could see the pain floating in the boys eyes. His once and always happy, non-caring and positive aura had faded. Haru had never seen Nagisa like this, the empty shell before him had the freestyle swimmer seething. The way the man caught the boys face between his fingers, pinching his skin, had Haru flinching.

"Your friend is doing this to you." The man spoke to the barely conscious boy. "Can you convince him to tell me?"

Nagisa stayed silent, words unable to escape him as his body pulsed with pain, only wanting to curl into a fetus position and wait out his pain.

"Very well."

He felt a blow to his chest, crying out and falling to the floor in a heap as the man let him go. Another kick had him rolling, stopping as his back hit a truck of a tree. He was hauled to his feet and thrown across the clearing.

"I know you've been in contact with him! Tell me where he is!"

"I don't know!" Haruka shook his head, desperately. Another grunt from Nagisa.

"Where?!"

"Please, Leave him alone."

Another kick.

"I'll ask one more time." The captor spoke, removing his bloody glove, throwing it at Haru's feet. He dragged Nagisa to the centre, a few feet from Haruka. "Where is the dragon slayer?"

"I don't know," Haruka whispered in despair.

"Wrong answer."

Haruka cried out as the man began to continuously beat his friend. Blood smeared the mans hands, stray splatters of blood sprayed the grass blades and the mans shirt.

"Leave him alone!" Haruka strained to escape, "Stop it!"

Haru could feel the rage build in him. Boiling through his system like a kettle. A rather hard punch to the boys face had a splatter of blood land on Haruka's foot. Nagisa's blood. The sweet, harmless boy who had nothing but goodness within him, blood. He watched the rich red liquid leak into the soil below him. His brow narrowed, he could hear the man laughing in glee as he assaulted the blonde. Haruka could hear the tiny whimpers emitting from Nagisa and he snapped his head up.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

The man froze, as did his friends. Before Haru and the men were thousands of water droplets, hovering in midair. They were vibrating slightly, as if unsure whether to solidify or evaporate. Haruka could feel the droplets, their molecules itching at his skin.

"What is he doing?! Don't just stand there, stop him!" The man ordered. His voice had a sense of vulnerability and Haruka let a smirk of victory form on his face. Before the men could attempt to strengthen their restraint they were thrown backwards, their heads pierced with ice like daggers. Haruka's eyes widened, horrified at what he had just done. He just killed them. "What the fuck are you?!"

Haruka swung around, locking eyes with the oily man. His hands were around the blonde's neck, threatening to break the boys neck. Haruka took a step forward, the blobs of water seemed to do the same.

"Stop! Not another step!" The mans grip tightened and Haru halted. "One more step and I'll snap his precious neck!"

The man saw the flinch of the boys body and took it to his advantage. He tossed the young blonde aside before fleeing. Haruka heard the crack before it happened and cried out as Nagisa went limp against the tree. He yelled out, rushing over to his friend. His eyes narrowed at horrific state his friend was in. The water froze, hearing the crackling noise, Haruka felt himself boil over in anger as the ice transformed into his ice daggers once more and with one thought thrust themselves into the retreating man. The dull thud of the body on the grass had Haruka glancing over his shoulder. The green eyes were staring emptily into space, causing a shiver to flow through him. Haruka heard a whimper and snapped his head back to his friend.

"Nagisa?" He pushed the bloody blonde locks from the boys face and smiled in relief as Nagisa flinched in pain as he brushed his cheek lightly.


	7. New Scent

**Chapter 7 guys! I hope I know where I'm** **going with this xD**

* * *

Gajeel sprinted across the bridge, eyes sharp, any sight of black or blonde hair halting him in his tracks. Lucy had rudely interrupted his lunch and demanded his help. Even though he couldn't smell the boys, his enhanced sight and hearing could be of use. Rei had led the few remaining Fairy Tail members to the place they three of them had split. Gajeel heading off, finding a small splatter of blood, scrunching his nose at the lack of scent. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, eyes scanning his surroundings, mind ticking over.

His hand stopped halfway through his hair when his nose caught something he'd never smelt before. It was bitter, filled with anger and what smelt like blood. Gajeel entered the forest outside the town and the stench grew stronger. The dragon slayer paused in his advance as he came to a wall of floating droplets of water. The individual drops, smooth and perfectly round in shape had Gajeel questioning whether Juvia had any play in this. He continued on walking, passing through the water, watching behind in amazement as the water broken by Gajeel, moulded back together. The blood and the undefined scent separated from one another and Gajeel cautiously continued on.

He emerged from the bushes and his nose exploded. He saw four huge men, unmoving, each impaled by an ice like dagger to their head. To his other side, a single man lay on his front, lifeless. His back was littered with messy formed daggers. Gajeel's ears perked up at the sound of a groan and turned to see the blonde boy, Nagisa, laying, beaten and battered in the arms of Haruka. The new scent Gajeel had sensed was coming from the two of them.

"Haruka?"

Haru jumped, head twisting around, the bubbles of water, vibrating. Gajeel paused, watching the water pulsate. Haruka found the iron eating, Gajeel staring in astonishment at him. Nagisa's painful moans bought Haruka attentions and the freestyle swimmer called to him. Gajeel observed as some of the droplets evaporated in the air, while others, fell back to moisturise the earth as Haru's attention was taken.

"Nagisa, are you okay?"

The boys magenta eyes seemed to sparkle slightly. Haru let a rare smile grace his features, knowing his friend was slowly filling his shell once again.

"H-H-Haru-chan."

"Shh, don't speak. " Haruka cradled the boys head. "You're gonna be okay."

Haru had never experienced something like this before. He nearly lost one of his closest friends. Something inside him was churning, a sickening feeling twisted his stomach. Sweat began to appear on his brow. Haru began to feel dizzy, breathing became harder and his body became numb.

"Y-You're b-bleeding."

Haru watched as Nagisa with effort and a cringe of pain, reached up, his fingers swiping under Haru's nose and brought his hand into view. On top of Nagisa's drying blood was his own fresh blood. The sickening became more intense as did the dizziness.

"Gajeel." Haruka managed to speak out, raising an arm to him, "Nagisa."

Gajeel watched as Haru motioned to the boy, his glazed eyes saying all Gajeel needed to know. Nagisa is the top priority, make sure he's safe. Gajeel rushed to his side as Haru's eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Gajeel caught the boy before he hit the ground and the mysterious scent was stronger than ever. He heaved Haruka over his shoulder and knelt beside Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa had finally awoken, groaning as pain shot through his body. The events flashing through his mind, eyes widening and shouted out Haruka's name.

"Nagisa-kun." Rei rushed into the room. "You're awake."

"Rei-chan,"Nagisa whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

"It's okay." Rei smoothed the boys hair, the bloodied golden locks were clean and ran smoothly through his fingers. "You're safe now."

"Where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked. Rei was frowning and Nagisa shook his head. "He's okay, right?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Rei motioned to the bed beside him. Nagisa twisted his neck with effort and gasped lightly. Haruka, white as a sheet lay like a statue within the mass of covers. The only colour, a red skin graze on his chin. He's eyes were closed, almost like he was peacefully asleep. Nagisa turned back to Rei who's eyes were shining.

"I'm so glad you safe." Rei quickly wiped his eye. "Next time you think about going out, stay in and study."

Nagisa let out a sharp laugh and grasped the Rei's hand lightly. "Rei-chan, what happened?"

"Haruka saved your life that's what." A rough, dark voice entered the room. Gajeel clumped inside followed by Levy, Lucy and Happy. Happy flew over and landed by Nagisa's head.

"Are you finally going to tell us how?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you." Gajeel flicked the blonde on the nose. "Haruka is the only one who knows what happened. And he's in a coma."

"But you said you saw and smelt magic."

Gajeel sneered his nose. The intense and strong scent he had to endure on the walk home had the dragon slayer sick. Haruka thrown over his shoulder and Nagisa in his arms he tried to block the immense, potent smell coming from the unconscious ravenette, only to have failed miserably. There was something unusual about the boys scent. Perhaps the strength would fade with time. He didn't know much about the science side of scents, only that everyone had a unique smell. He knew they were born with one and he knew when he met the three unscented boys that there'd be trouble. He'd never known anyone to suddenly produce a scent, especially as strong as this one. But he knew that the floating droplets of water had something, no, everything to do with it.

"What I smelt was definitely magic and it was coming from him."

Gajeel pointed at the unconscious swimmer, oblivious to the world around him. Nagisa pulled gently on Rei's shirt, causing Rei to quickly turn to him.

"Do you think Rin-chan is talking to Haru-chan?"

Rei smiled, that was a nice thought. But then again it could be possible. Well, anything seemed possible in this world, scientifically proven or not. He knew even if Haru couldn't hear the red head that the shark-like male would be trying anything and everything to get through.

"Yeah I think he is."

That put a smile on Nagisa's face. A smile that caused him to flinch a short while later. A few hours later after Gajeel, Lucy and Levy had decided to get back to work had left Rei, Happy and Nagisa behind. Mirajane had come in sometime and given Nagisa pain relief and checked Haru's vital signs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nagisa asked.

"As soon as Wendy gets back he'll be fine. But for now, he seems stable."

The two boys nodded and watched her disappear from the room. Both their eyes drifted to their sleeping friend.

* * *

Lucy and Levy were silent, heads buried in a mountain of books. Their brains exploding from all the information. Gajeel was casually flicking through one book Levy had thrown aside in anger. He's eye caught a paragraph that had him reading more. Clearly, Levy and Lucy had studied scents and obviously found nothing. But from a view of a dragon slayer, this was interesting. Those who have no scent are said to be valuable, a heavy price on their heads when captured. Only those who control dragon slayers are able to find these people. Gajeel continued on, flicking from chapter to chapter. Secret underground trading of non-scented people. Only a few parties know that these people are known as outworlders. People from another world, a different dimension, possibly a different time. Gajeel read several quotes and seemed to furrow his brow.

 _'Working and selling all these filth one thing that kept me calm and in control was the fact that it was experimented and established that it is impossible for non-scenters to produce a unique scent.'_

 _'Immense torture and death never resulted in any scent produced.'_

 _'It is impossible for an outworlder to produce a scent.'_

Then why did Haruka? Gajeel closed the book in confusion and picked another book from Levy's discarded pile. The title of the first chapter was ' _Outworlders_ '. Gajeel sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Outworlder Experiments

Nagisa was on crutches several days after the incident. His leg was in a magical cast and his bruises were fading slowly. Team Natsu still hadn't returned and Haruka was still unconscious. Gajeel had gotten nowhere with his research. There was limited amount of information and what Gajeel knew was very relevant to the situation at hand. He had spoken to Levy about this and was assured that she had explored every possibility.

Gajeel was sitting by Haruka's bedside, staring at the frozen boy. Pale. Happy was curled by his head, he hadn't left the boys side since Nagisa left the wing. The stench still pulsed from Haruka in waves and Gajeel began to feel nauseous. He rose to leave, ready for another attempt to research when Happy seemed to alarm him.

"Gajeel."

Gajeel turned and noticed something began to dribble down Haru's nose. Blood.

"MIRAJANE!" Gajeel yelled, running to the door, flinging it open. "MIRAJANE!"

The takeover mage burst through the door, pushing past Gajeel, she rushed to Haruka's side and began to analyse the teen. Lucy came to the door, with Nagisa and Rei. The two boys pushed passed and came to Haru's side.

"What's happening to Haru-chan?"

Mirajane wiped the boy's nose and sighed in relief. "Just a nose bleed."

The two boys let out a breath they were holding and smiled in ease. They thanked the iron eater for being so quick to call and Gajeel was trapped in one of Nagisa's hugs.

* * *

It was dark. Empty. Like sleep yet wide awake. Two sets of familiar voices at pull with one another. One scared the other rational. The voices were attempting to get his attention. They had it but seemed to be unable to feel it. Haruka was floating in the darkness, almost bathing in the waves of the shadows. The argument between the voices was getting louder and more frantic. The rational voice was becoming unsteady, unravelling in concern. The scared voice began to cry, sobbing in uselessness. The voice was whispering his name, whispering in despair and anguish. Haru hated crying, it bothered him. It never solved anything, that he had personal experience. His brow began to crease in annoyance as he recognised the sobs, Rin. The boy cried far too often about so many little things. He opened his mouth to speak only to find himself unable. It was as if his lips were glued together, incapable of speech. His eyes were also fastened and his limbs unable to shift. Haru didn't panic, he wasn't one to dread. He just needed to think. A sharp pain shot through him, feeling something warm on his upper lip but unable to wipe it away, Haru winced.

The voices were becoming more frantic and ear-splitting. He had to get their attention before they made him deaf. How had Rin contacted him? He spoke and he responded by thoughts, an imaginary light bulb lit up above Haru's head and he mustered every ounce of his being and thought into the darkness, one name.

 _Rin_

The voices stopped instantly.

 _Haru?_

Silence. Haruka internally sighed and attempted to reply back to find himself frozen once again. Before blackness swallowed him, he heard a distance voice.

 _Haru, you have to wake up!_

* * *

Natsu slammed the doors of the guild open, a toothy grin on his face, ready for the welcoming he so obviously deserved. The hall was silent, there were a few scattered around, Cana by the bar, throwing one drink after the other, Juvia floating around the hall, biting her lip and tapping her fingers on the opposite arm.

Gray, Wendy, Erza and Carla came up behind the dragon slayer and each rose a brow.

"Where is everyone?" Wendy tilted her head.

"Missions probably." Gray ruffled the girl's head, pushing past them and heading over to the bar. Erza glanced to Natsu to find his brow had furrowed low. Wendy was also in the same state.

"Can you smell that Natsu-san?"

Erza watched as their heads synchronised towards the infirmary wing, where Mirajane was currently emerging from with a piece of cloth, stained with a red substance. All their eyes connected and Natsu flew towards the room. He didn't know how he knew this distinct but alluring scent belonged to none other than Haruka but when he saw the boy, unmoving and frozen laying beneath the white sheets, his heart sunk and he dashed to the boy's side.

"Haru?" Natsu grasped the boy's hand, "Haru?"

"Natsu?" Happy's sleepy head lifted at the voice of his partner and smiled groggily at him.

"Hey, Happy." Natsu smiled weakly, running a thumb across Haru's palm. "You've been looking after him?"

"Of course."

Natsu stayed by the raven haired males side as Wendy examined him, along with the capable hands of Carla. Nagisa and Rei had joined Natsu, explaining what had happened and what they were doing. Natsu was surprised that Gajeel was helping, he didn't care much about anything besides himself and Juvia. The iron dragon slayer clearly had a soft spot for the swimmer and a small twist of jealousy hit him like a wave, only to be calmed by the intoxicating scent emitting quite strongly from the unconscious boy.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Natsu asked Wendy, not daring to remove his eye from the boy before him.

"I don't know. I can't see or feel anything wrong." Wendy face furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand."

"So there's nothing wrong with Haru-chan?" Nagisa quirked a brow.

"No. Not that I can detect."

"So why he like a stone statue?" Rei popped the questioned.

"I have no idea," Wendy spoke puzzlement laced her voice. "It's like a magic spell was cast on him."

* * *

Gajeel had his head stuck in his book, reading the same lines over and over. His mind ticking over, how could this make any sense? This contradicted everything else he had read. This was a whole new perspective.

 _Day 1_

 _I am an outworlder, scum so to speak. I am one of very few who have shown symptoms of possessing magic. They've asked me to keep a diary. I must record all symptoms, however feeble they may be, from wrist ache or extreme vomiting to even possibilities of producing any sort of magic. We're not sure how they know who could possess magic, some hound of a man, with a rather pig-like nose came to sniff each and every last one of us. I was picked after the man scrunched his nose in disgust. I imagined it was just from my rather bad hygiene routines. They isolated me from the others, interrogated me then sat me in this tiny cell, calling in on me every hour like clockwork. They checked my pulse then my temperature._

 _Day 5_

 _I've been supporting headaches for the past week, each getting worse than the last. The doctor came to me with a bucket, he gave me no explanation. He apparently knew I was going to vomit. The past half an hour I've been attached to this bucket, hoping any minute the nausea would cease._

 _Day 10_

 _Didn't sleep. Last night had stomach cramps. Headaches have stopped at least. Doctor visited me this morning, told me with not an inch of emotion that I would die. Have I processed this information? No. I feel okay now. The cramps have gone, headache and nausea have decreased rapidly._

 _Day 17_

 _I was unconscious for a week. Woke up to find doctors surrounding me. I screamed out. They somehow flew back, one doctor died. I don't know what happened. I killed someone._

 _Day19_

 _Nose bleeds, every now and then. I had them when I was unconscious, according to the doctors. They're not painful, just annoying._

 _Day30_

 _I heard a cry last night, doctors swarming the room next to mine. A body. I don't even know why I'm here. I was in my room, listening to my music, reading one of my favourite books. Fairy Tail. About mages who go on jobs. All of sudden a bright light had knocked me out. I woke up in shackles and no clue to where I was._

Gajeel's hands were shaking, this wasn't possible. They were not in a book. This was his life, not some written words on paper. He flung the book across the room, anger surging through his being. He glanced at the title and growled.

 _Outworlder Experiments_

The girl was unconscious for a week, Haruka was on his fifth day. If the girl woke up in a seven days then perhaps Haru would too. Gajeel had no clue whether Haru had any of the girl's symptoms but this was the best lead he could find. He knew the swimmer had nose bleeds so that was something. He grabbed the book and headed to the infirmary, perhaps Levy could shed some light onto what he discovered.


	9. Instincts

**_Well finally an update. About time, am I right? I apologise, distractions. Well please ignore me, get reading!_**

* * *

It was the seventh and hopefully final day of unconsciousness, Team Natsu along with Nagisa, Rei and Gajeel hadn't left Haruka's side. After Gajeel had burst into the room with the new discovery Nagisa and Rei were counting down the days to hours to minutes to the time ocean blue eyes would finally open to find them staring right back at him. It was nearing the end of the day and their fiery optimism was diminishing. Nagisa and Natsu the positive teens they were refused to give in. The ravenette however hadn't even flinched, his eye lids not daring to flicker. It was extremely late when MiraJane pushed the resisting members out of the room and forcing them out the guild. The white haired woman checked on the ravenette before leaving turning the lights off as she left.

* * *

A speck of blinding light had Haruka blocking it out with his arm. His eyes slowly adjusted, removing his arm he stared with curiosity at the pulsing light.

 _Go towards it._

"Why?" Haruka questioned the voice he had established was Rin.

 _You want to get out of this hell hole, don't you?_

Haru rolled his eyes at the snappy remark and the snuffed laughter from the other voice that was Sousuke. Haruka felt the force gluing himself together slowly fade and he breathed a sigh in immense relief and flexed all his body parts he could. Haru floated to the growing light and gasped as it over took him.

Eyes open, the first thing Haruka glimpsed at was the darkened ceiling, the dull thud in his head and the aching of his neck had Haru moving. He found his head positioned on a plump pillow, body intertwined tightly inbetween sheets. Haru could feel the sweat beads on his forehead and with a small amount of effort wiped the drops away. He never thought he'd missed being able to move his limbs as much as he did and groggily sat up. Haruka recognised the place as the infirmary of Fairy Tail and was glad to be somewhere familiar and safe. He stumbled onto his feet and held his arms out to balance himself. His legs seemed stiff and he wondered how long he was actually out for. Staggering to the door, he glanced down the hall to find it empty and dark, not a single noise could be heard. Where was everyone? Sneaking out the room Haru headed to the main hall and found his footsteps echoing off the tall structured pillars.

"Hello? Nagisa? Rei?" Haru called out, not receiving any answer he called another name. "Natsu?"

A grunt had the ravenette jumping in alarm, turning to his left to see a tuft of pink hair sticking out behind a table. Haru made his way over and smirked a little at the drool flowing out Natsu's mouth and nudged the boy lightly to wake him.

"Natsu."

"What? I'm up! What's Ice Brain done now? Huh?" Natsu snorted awake, swinging up hearing a small huff of laughter he turned to see the person he had been waiting for. The mesmerising ocean blue eyes were almost smiling at him and Natsu's jaw dropped. "Haru?"

Haruka watched as it took Natsu a moment to comprehend that he was in fact standing before him and not frozen pale in the infirmary bed. But when it finally clicked Haruka was pulled towards the pink haired male in a embrace and the two fell to the ground. Once again in a compromising position the two stared at one another, faces barely inches apart.

"Hey." Natsu grinned up at him, he couldn't stop, Haruka was back.

"Hi." Haru whispered, lightly breathing on the boy beneath him, hitching a breath as Natsu gently lifted his head closer. Rin's voice was back but the teasing tone faded away as Haru felt soft lips press against his own. The ravenette let the fervent feeling spread through him and fluttered his eyes close, letting his body relax into Natsu's. Natsu's hand made its way into Haru's hair lightly fisting the thick dark threads between his fingers, the other hand finding Haru's lower back. The sensation was nothing Natsu had felt before and wanted, no, needed more. The urge to bite was increasing and the scent Haru was emitting was overpowering his normal senses. The dragon part of him was becoming dominant and he had to stop this before it went to far, he barely managed to push the ravenette away before he began to eye the boys neck with deep hunger.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Haruka noticed the strange look on his features and slowly began to back away. The pink haired male crawled hungrily towards Haruka causing his back hit the wall and he's eyes widen in terror as Natsu's teeth began to form to a sharp point and his skin was becoming enveloped with leathery like scales. "Natsu, you're scaring me."

Natsu let out a small growl, causing Haruka to shiver, he was so close, the smell so intoxicating that Haru's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Natsu please." Haru slid against the wall away from the feral man. "Natsu!"

Haru's scent smelt entirely of fear and that had Natsu suddenly coming to a stop. The dragon in him was still raging but the human side knew that he couldn't mark him without the mans consent and with the little control Natsu had he forced himself to halt his offence. Seeing the boy frightened had Natsu backing up and apologising nonstop.

"I'm so sorry. I just. Instinct. It took over and I'm just so sorry."

Haru's mind was blank, what he had just witnessed was something else entirely. Natsu had gone feral and had lost his humanity. Haru gulped that reminded him about the question the man who had beat Nagisa asked him countless times.

"Are- are you a Dragon Slayer?" Haruka murmured, eyeing the man anxiously.

"Yeah I am." Natsu tilted his head to the side. "How do you know that name?"

"The man that you know did- " Haruka hitched remembering Nagisa's bloodied and beaten body. "He was asking me where the Dragon Slayer was."

"You mean me?" Natsu turned serious.

"I don't know, are you the only Dragon Slayer?"

"Well no. There's Gajeel and Wendy."

"Well someone is after one of you." Haruka announced, watching the black pupils as they were still slowly reverting to their normal size. "What just happened?"

"My dragon instincts took over and I wanted to umm, bite you." Natsu explained.

"Bite me?" Haruka bit his lip, "You mean viciously?"

"Well no, I wanted to mark you, to make you mine so to speak."

"Like a mate for life kind of thing?"

"Yeah. We only do it once." Natsu scratched his neck nervously watching Haru's reactions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"-It's okay." Haru interrupted. "It was just a terrifying surprise. I thought I had done something wrong."

"Well you did do something. But it wasn't bad, believe me." Natsu shrugged smirking at the smug ravenette and moved closer to him. Everything suddenly hit Haru like a brick wall and he gasped out loud.

"Where's Nagisa?!"


	10. Nausea

**_So it's been three months, sorry about that. :)_**

 ** _Gajeel has a talk with Natsu about his love life, Haru started vomiting and is finally introduced to the book that seemed to hold all his symptoms._**

* * *

When Haruka's eyes finally landed on the small blonde who came rushing into the guild, he was both relieved and a little shocked. Nagisa had been so close to death not a week ago and now he was bounding towards him as if the previous event hadn't even occurred. There was still a small but faded bruise on the boy's jaw which had Haruka cursing the venomous man that had laid a hand on his friend. When he felt the Nagisa's fingers interlock around his back Haru quickly returned the embrace smiling in happiness as Nagisa began to sob in relief.

"Haru-chan." Nagisa cried, trembling into him as Rei approached wiping a tear as it threatened to fall. The butterfly swimmer wrapped both of them into a hug and felt Nagisa finally relax after a week of high tension. The three stayed that way for while until a voice interrupted their reunion as three heads popped up to see the Iron Dragon Slayer staring straight at the ravenette. Haru was watching the red eyes as they shined with calmness at seeing the teen both conscious and aware. Natsu had told Haru of everyone who had stuck their heads down to try and help him when he was unconscious, but no more so than Gajeel himself. And when Nagisa finally unlocked his grip on Haruka the ravenette couldn't help but walk over to the pierced male and throw his arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

Gajeel froze unprepared for both the intimate embrace and the words of appreciation. It took him a moment to accept what was happening and he awkwardly patted the teen on the back which caused Haru to let out an amused noise and pull away. Gajeel huffed and folded his arms smirking as Haru smiled affectionately at him. Haruka's scent had dulled thankfully and was now bearable enough for Gajeel not to dry heave and noticed that his scent was mixed with someone else's. The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced to the side to see Natsu watching the ravenette with such an intense attraction that he instantly knew the smell was the pyro's. Instant worries began to invade his mind which doubled as Natsu came to Haru's side and swung his arm over his shoulders.

"He's not the only one who worried you know." Natsu pouted which earned a rough pull from Gajeel. "What the hell are you doing? Get off me."

"We need to have a talk," Gajeel growled pulling the resisting pink haired man away leaving a confused ravenette in their path. Gajeel threw Natsu against the wall outside the guild and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you thinking?"

"Right now? I'm thinking how I'm going to get the blood out my scarf." Nastu snapped his fist slowly starting to burn.

"He's not from here. You can't mate with him."

"What?" Natsu's mind went blank at Gajeel's words, his fist lost its heat and he stared at his Nakama in utter confusion.

"I could smell you on Haru." Gajeel sighed pinching his brow as he did so. "What are you doing?"

"I like him."

"What are you going to do when he leaves? Follow him?" Gajeel snapped. "Stop this before it goes too far. You know what'll happen."

"Maybe I will." Natsu saw the rise on Gajeel's brow and elaborated. "I might follow him."

"You can't be serious."

"We both know we only mate once and I've never felt anything like I've felt when I first laid eyes on him." Natsu sighed as Gajeel began to pace. "I can't stop how I feel any more than I can stop the fire burning inside me."

"This is going to kill you." The iron dragon slayer stopped, "I won't stop you, but you have to be careful. You may not see it now but this is only going to end one way and you're not going to like it."

"I can handle it." Natsu attempted to reassure the huge male only to find his voice filled with uncertainty. He closed his eyes for a moment, those lips had felt so good, so right like they belonged lip locked with his own. Natsu couldn't even think of a time he felt like he did. It was like an inferno had possessed him burning him from the inside out. The intense mating urge that had occurred had never emerged before and it was clear to Natsu that it would never happen with anyone else. A lump was caught in the teen's throat as Gajeel gazed at him in worry. Natsu had chosen Haruka, yes he may not be from his world but it wasn't just a coincidence that the ravenette was brought here. That gave Natsu enough confidence to lift his head and say with as much conviction as he could muster. "I got this."

Gajeel nodded once and turned back to the guild, Natsu silently followed glad that the pierced male dropped the subject and let his eyes light up as he entered the hall to see Haruka watching his small blonde friend staring in awe. A small ball of water was floating above Haru's palm and Natsu watched as the water slowly and hesitantly formed in a slick dolphin which had Nagisa gasping.

"Impressive." Rei pushed his glasses back up his nose as he bent over and examined the shimmering dolphin form.

"Haru-chan. This is so awesome!" Nagisa jumped up and down as Haru's eyes suddenly widened. With every thud of Nagisa's feet against the floor, images of falling bodies entered Haru's mind along with the smell of fresh blood, the blood he had spilt. The water in his palm suddenly froze and the dolphin strained under the pressure and shattered causing Haruka to recoil. He backed away from his friends, those magenta eyes filled with innocence watching him in confusion.

"Haru-senpai, what's wrong?"

"Don't come closer." Haru snapped as Rei took a step towards him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Haru-chan." Nagisa whispered, "You'd never hurt us."

"I hurt those men, no, I KILLED those men." Haru let a shudder run through him. "I'm a murderer."

"You saved my life Haru-chan."

Haruka hugged himself as he tried to shake the scene from his mind and knew what Nagisa said was true. The men would have killed not only his blonde friend but himself also. Haru felt two strong arms encircle him and knew that Natsu was trying to comfort him. As Natsu's warmth calmed Haru down the sickening feeling didn't go away. He felt extremely nauseous and had to push pink haired male away. Haruka quickly fled from the hall and threw up the little food he had eaten over the pavement. He fell on his all fours and gasped in gulps of air before heaving once again.

"Haru? Haru?"

Haruka heard the voice but ignored it, still trying to fight the nausea that was overwhelming him. He scrunched his face up as a thudding began to pound behind his eye and he shuddered and heaved up only bile. A hand soothed his back and Haru let the nausea overtake him, the sooner the feeling was gone the better.

* * *

To his horrible luck, the nausea lasted for another good two hours. He was forced to drink glasses and glasses of water only to throw them right back up. His head was on fire and he groaned heavily as he sat in the infirmary, bucket on his lap ready for another wave of vomit. Haru could hear the talking happening in front of him but couldn't understand what they were discussing.

"It's exactly like it was in the book."

"What do we do?"

"Wait til the nausea surpasses."

"And then what? We can't just leave him like this."

"Gajeel and Levy are researching as we speak. Just be patient Natsu there's only so much we can do."

Haru glanced up to see Erza pressing her hand on Natsu's shoulder in an attempt to sooth the pink haired man worries. Peering to his side Nagisa sat watching him intently and Haru drew enough strength to lean over and grasp the boy's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I'm okay Nagisa, it's just a bit of nausea. I've been sick before."

Nagisa gave the ravenette a sad smile and nodded quickly wiping a tear from his eye and stood up.

"You're right Haru-chan!"

Haru winced at Nagisa loud voice and felt another wave flow through him and threw his head into the bucket. Nagisa yelped and rubbed Haru's back apologising for his outburst.

"Hey, Nagisa?"

"Yeah Haru-chan?"

"What book are they talking about?"

* * *

 _Day 40_

 _They're afraid. I can sense it. After I killed the doctor the others have been keeping their distance. The pug like man refuses to come anywhere near my cell. I heard them talking about scents. Again with scents. I am so pungent the very thought makes him want to throw up. I need to get out of here. The doctors still say I'm going to die. Why? How? What are they going to do to me?_

 _Day 43_

 _A voice. It's calling out to me. Brother. Am I going crazy? He keeps telling me everything is going to be okay. It's not. I'm no fool. I may very well die down here. It is nice to hear his voice though. I've missed him dearly. I talk to him. The doctors think I'm insane._

 _Day 60_

 _My brother is still with me like a breath of fresh air in this horrid dark place. It seems I'm not the only one with powers. Attempt escape. It failed of course. They drugged him. What with is beyond me. He cries in his sleep. I can hear it echo through the labyrinth._

 _Day 82_

 _Memories. Memories I should have never forgotten. I wasn't alone when I pulled through. Marei. What happened to Marei? Is she still alive? I must find her. This shall be my last diary entry. For anyone who reads this, enemy or friend alike, if I do not make it then so be it. My brother begs me to stay put but I cannot risk such safe behaviour while Marei is out there. It is wrong to say that I can make it but who says I can't._

 _I am human, a nineteen-year-old female who was tortured and grounded, told I would die within the first month, a subject that killed one of her makers, an object that produced results._

Gajeel sat back watching Haruka as he read the passages he had read countless times. The ravenette didn't let his emotion show on his face and when he was finished he pushed the book away. He noticed Nagisa looking at him and the sad glint in the boy's eye.

"I'm not going to die. We're going to get out of here."


End file.
